To fill a Sieve with Sand
by Dach der Welt
Summary: Arya wird aus ihrer Gefangenschaft befreit. Und nichts ist mehr, wie es früher war.   Oneshot


**To fill a Sieve with Sand**

.

_Close ev'ry door to me,_

_Hide all the world from me_

_Bar all the windows_

_And shut out the light._

_Do what you want with me,_

_Hate me and laugh at me,_

_Darken my daytime_

_And torture my night.  
>.<em>

"Close every door"

aus_ "_Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat"

.

Elend herrschte in dem düsteren Zellenkomplex von Gil'ead. Feuchte, modrige, stinkende Todessehnsucht.

Zwei schwer bewaffnete Elfen schlichen lautlos durch die dunklen Gänge. Sie ignorierten die armen Gestalten in den Verließen, die meisten von ihnen schon zu schwach um aufzusehen. Aber manche erkannten, dass die beiden keine der rot gewandeten Soldaten waren und hofften auf Hilfe. Vergeblich.

Zielstrebig öffneten die beiden eine bestimmte Zellentür, umfassten die Elfe darin und zerbrachen einen hellen Kristallstab.

Innerhalb von Sekunden befanden sie sich in Ellesméra.

* * *

><p>Die Gesichter der Heiler waren zu einer Maske erstarrt, doch darunter brodelte der Zorn. Die sonst so friedliebenden Elfen hätten dem Schatten am liebsten genussvoll den Hals umgedreht.<p>

Arya lag zwischen ihnen, auf einem schon jetzt blutgetränkten Laken, viele Wunden waren durch die Bewegungen aufgerissen.

Viel kleiner schien sie jetzt, bewusstlos, erschreckend abgemagert, ein Jammerbild des Lebens.

* * *

><p>„Meine Königin, es wäre besser, wenn Ihr…" Islanzadi stieß ihn zur Seite und rauschte in das Zimmer. Sie erstarrte, während ihr Verstand zu begreifen versuchte, dass diese einzige blutende Wunde der Rücken ihrer Tochter war.<p>

Die ganze Nacht mühten sie die Heiler, die Wunden ihrer Prinzessin zu versorgen.

Unzählige Stiche, Striemen, Schnitte, Brandwunden, Quetschungen Knochenbrüche und inneren Verletzungen ließen sie an ein Wunder glauben. Wie konnte man so etwas überleben? Mehr als einer brauchte zwischendurch eine Pause.

Schließlich viel einer jungen Elfe etwas auf. Beunruhigt trat sie auf den Oberheiler zu. Der hörte sich ihren Bericht an.

Dann blickte er zur Königin herüber, die stocksteif am Kopfende des Bettes saß.

„Majestät… dürfte ich Euch kurz unterbrechen?"

* * *

><p>„Ihr meint, sie wurde…" Entsetzen.<p>

Ein trauriges Nicken.

„Sie erwartet ein Kind."

* * *

><p>Die Königin wachte am Bett ihrer Tochter. Sie hielt eine Schriftrolle in der Hand, doch fand nicht die Ruhe zu lesen. Immer wieder glitt der Blick von der immer selben Seite, vom immer selben Abschnitt zu Arya.<p>

Was hatte sie ertragen müssen? Wie hatte sie das überlebt?

* * *

><p>Als sie das erste Mal aufwachte war niemand im Raum. Doch ihre Lider flatterten nur kurz, sie blickte zur Decke ohne etwas zu erkennen und schlief dann weiter.<p>

Als die Heiler, alarmiert von einer Wachkugel, in das Zimmer kamen, lag sie schon wieder reglos da, wie auch die Tage zuvor.

* * *

><p>Wer würde es ihr sagen? Die Heiler diskutierten. Ein Fremder, um Distanz zu schaffen? Ein Freund, um Nähe zu gewährleisten? Ihre Mutter selbst?<p>

Doch die Beziehung der beiden war angespannt und man würde es nicht wagen, die Königin darum zu bitten.

Sie hatte es schon geahnt. Geahnt mit der unfehlbaren Sicherheit einer Mutter.

Steif lag sie im Bett, erlaubte sich keine Gefühlsregung. Erst als die Heilerin das Zimmer verlassen hatte, fiel eine einzige Träne auf das weiße Laken.

* * *

><p>Und sie sagten, man müsse es töten.<p>

Und sie sagten, wenn sie es töte, sei sie eine Mörderin.

Und sie sagten, es sei eine Schande für das Elfenvolk.

Und sie sagten, auch in Schande erzeugte Kinder seien wertvoll.

Und es machte sie krank, dass halb Ellesméra über ihre Demütigung sprach.

* * *

><p>Sie floh in die Wälder, wo sie alleine war. Sie ließ keinen an sich heran, auch nicht die, die ihr wirklich helfen wollten.<p>

Was sollte sie tun?

* * *

><p>Und sie fragten, wer?<p>

Und sie fragten, wie oft?

Und sie fragten, wie es möglich sei.

Der Krieg war im endlosen Wald angekommen, doch keiner war bereit.

* * *

><p>Das Yawë war herausgeschnitten worden, sie erinnerte sich an den Schmerz. Stattdessen prangte dort nun ein großes G. Eingebrannt, immer wieder, nicht mehr zu heilen.<p>

Gebranntmarkt, auf Lebenszeit, Eigentum von Galbatorix.

Was verband sie noch mit ihrem Volk?

* * *

><p>„Du hast viele Väter", flüsterte sie.<p>

* * *

><p>Und sie versprachen Hilfe.<p>

Und sie beteuerten ihr Mitgefühl.

Und sie versuchten, ihr ihre Meinung aufzudrängen.

Doch niemand verstand, dass sie keine Worte brauchte.

* * *

><p>Es dauerte lange, bis Oromis sich ihr nähern konnte.<p>

Wie ein verschrecktes Reh war sie geflohen.

Geflohen vor den Elfen, vor ihrer Mutter, vor allem.

Jetzt saß sie am Ufer des Flusses nahe seiner Hütte, eine Decke um die Schultern und eine Tasse Tee in der Hand, die Oromis ihr gebracht hatte. Sie starrte ins Wasser.

Wie es floss.

Und plätscherte.

Und rauschte.

Wie es fremde Lieder sang, leise wispernd.

* * *

><p>Sie konnte es doch nicht einfach töten… aber sie wollte kein Kind. Nicht so. Es wäre eine ständige Erinnerung an…<p>

Doch war das Kind _-ihr Kind-_ nicht unschuldig?

Die Wahrheit ist unbarmherzig.

Sie rollte sich zusammen, verkrampfe die Hände über dem Bauch, zog die Schultern hoch.

Möglichst klein machen.

Möglichst wenig Angriffsfläche bieten.

_Warum hatte sie das lernen müssen?  
><em>

* * *

><p>Als Oromis sie einmal versehentlich berührte, zuckte sie zusammen. Von da an war er noch vorsichtiger.<p>

Er schwieg.

Es war das, was sie brauchte, doch es fühlte sich falsch an.

Und wie gerne hätte er ihr geholfen, doch er war ein alter Mann.

Wie könnte er auch nur ahnen wie es für sie gewesen war, wie es jetzt für sie war?

* * *

><p>Sie wusste nicht weiter. Sie wollte sich nicht erinnern, doch die Bilder kamen ungefragt. Schlichen sich ein wie ein Dieb in der Nacht, ungewollt, unerwünscht.<p>

Die schlimmsten Erinnerungen, immer wieder. Sie hatte Angst zu schlafen. In ihren Träumen war es noch viel schlimmer.

_Was sollte sie tun?  
><em>

* * *

><p>Oromis suchte nach Hilfe. Und stieß auf Ablehnung.<p>

Nicht aus Grausamkeit.

Aber Rhunön glaubte nicht, dass sie Arya helfen könnte. Dafür sei sie nicht die Richtige.

* * *

><p>Er wusste was sie brauchte.<p>

Einen Drachen. Ein Schlüpfling. Unbelastet, lebensfroh. Eine Möglichkeit, ihre Gedanken zu teilen, ohne sie aussprechen zu müssen.

Unmöglich.

_Oh Galbatorix, warum?  
><em>

* * *

><p>Und noch immer verlangten sie seinen Tod.<p>

Und noch immer verlangten sie, dass es leben dürfe.

In ihrem Raum fand sie Kräuter, die ihr Kind töten würden. Ein Halbelf, ein Bastard, dürfe nicht leben.

Sie fand Briefe, die sie an den Wert eines jeden Lebewesens erinnerten sollten.

Die Heiler versuchten, mit ihr zu reden. Sie sagten, es sei ihre Entscheidung.

Und wenn sie die nicht treffen wollte? Nicht treffen konnte?

Und sie brach unter dem Druck zusammen. Warum nur musste sie die Tochter der Königin sein? Würde man sie sonst in Ruhe lassen? Sie ertrug das Gerede nicht mehr.

* * *

><p>Er kannte sie seit der Geburt. Ein neugieriges Mädchen, dem das Leben zu früh einen Schlag versetzt hatte. Das zu früh lernen musste, allen Schmerz zu verdrängen. Zu viel Schmerz.<p>

Nachdem sie in der Tialdarí-Halle nicht mehr willkommen war, hatte er sie unter seine Fittiche genommen. Er hatte sie weitergebildet in der Magie der Drachenreiter, ausgebildet um das letzte Drachenei schützen zu können.

Das Ei, das sie verloren glaubten.

* * *

><p>Sie kam nicht an sie heran. Wie sehr bereute sie ihren Streit und ihr hartes Urteil.<p>

Nichts mehr erinnerte die Königin an ihre einst so starke, unabhängige Tochter.

* * *

><p>„Ich habe nicht alles verschweigen können…" Oromis blickte auf.<p>

„Er weiß von dir und Glaedr."

* * *

><p>Und sie sagten, man fühle mit ihr.<p>

Und sie sagten, man respektiere ihre Entscheidung.

Und sie sagten, man wolle wissen wie es weiterging.

Und auch die erste, nachdrückliche Forderung, die Prinzessin doch _endlich_ in Ruhe zu lassen, wurde vernommen.

Von Rhunön.

* * *

><p>Immer neues Wasser floss den Fluss hinab, ohne Anfang, ohne Ende.<p>

* * *

><p>Sie nannte ihn Iskan, nach dem Mondvogel aus einem Kinderlied.<p>

* * *

><p>Und die Zeit verging.<p>

Ein blauer Drache schlüpfte.

Krieg überzog das Land.

Ein König starb.

Ein Halbelf erkämpfte sich seinen Platz.

* * *

><p>„Heeh, Eisenkopf, bist du da?"<p>

„Schrei nicht so rum", ertönte die schroffe Antwort, „und wenn du mich noch einmal so nennst, fliegst du mit dem Kopf zuerst aus der Schmiede!"

Der junge Mann lachte nur. „Die Drohung wird langsam alt."

Wenn er den Kopf zurückwarf, offenbarten sich seine spitzen Ohren, aber ihm haftete auch etwas unverkennbar Menschliches an.

Rhunön stapfte neben den Amboss, eine Zange in der Hand. „Du bist also wieder hier", kommentierte sie sein Erscheinen. „Was hast du da mitgebracht?"

„Die Zwerge haben ein neues Metall entdeckt und mir großzügigerweise eine Probe davon überlassen. Vielleicht eignet es sich als Ersatz für den Sternenstahl." Eifrig holte ein handtellergroßes, würfelförmiges Stück Metall aus einem Stoffbeutel.

„Die Zwerge überlassen uns ein ihnen unbekanntes Metall?", fragte sie ungläubig.

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „sie haben genug gefunden." Dann schlich sich ein schelmisches Lachen auf sein Gesicht, „okay, Eragon hat mir geholfen. Die sind ja auch so was von stur!"

Die Elfe betrachtete das schwarze Material kritisch. „Ich werde es prüfen. Wenn es etwas taugt, kannst du dich mal an einem Dolch versuchen."

Rhunön überließ es _ihm_, als Erster ein neues Metall zu bearbeiten. Für Iskan war dieses Versprechen die größte Belohnung. Er verstand es als das, was es war.

Ein Beweis ihrer Zuneigung und Anerkennung seiner Fähigkeiten.

.

.

.

„_Du allein wirst Sterne haben, die lachen können!"_  
>„Der kleine Prinz" - Antoine de Saint-Exupéry<p>

.


End file.
